Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds
Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds is the third installment in the series of crossover fighting games created by Capcom, in which characters created by Marvel Comics and Capcom's own characters appear together. It features Dante, along with Trish as playable characters. The game's expansion, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, released in November of 2011, also added Vergil as a playable character. Both games run on the MT Framework, the same program used for Devil May Cry 4. Dante Dante is now a playable character in the series, wielding weapons like Rebellion, Kalina Ann, Ebony & Ivory, Cerberus, Nevan, Beowulf, Coyote-A, Artemis, and Agni & Rudra. The character design for Dante is based on his Devil May Cry 3 appearance, with the "Hyper Mode" in a the form of his Rebellion Devil Trigger. Dante's rival in the game is Deadpool, a Canadian mercenary whom Dante shares similarities with. Like Dante, Deadpool masters an arsenal of guns and swords, posesses supernatural abilities, and uses a lot of trash talk in battle. They can be seen in the Episode 1 trailer fighting in a bar named after them, until another character, named Morrigan Aensland (one of the main characters of the Darkstalkers fighting game series), pricked Deadpool in his rear end, thus ending the fight. Dante's talkative personality also makes the transition, many of his audible battle quotes show that he doesn't take fights too seriously. He has special quotes for certain characters: he tells the demonic Dormammu that he "won't pull his punches," and "get the hell outta my face," when he defeats him. This is the most serious Dante gets, since Dormammu is a similar threat to Dante's higher level enemies. Dante also remarks, "how come I don't meet any nice girls?" before facing a woman. This alludes to the fact that many of the women he meets indeed either try to kill him or at least gives him a hard time. Upon defeating Dante, Deadpool has a quip of his own, telling Dante he should have Nero do his fighting for him, and calling him "skippy". In the tie-in 12-page comic packaged with the game's special edition, Deadpool and Dante trade sarcastic remarks as they fight one another (Deadpool: Where you from, pretty boy? The planet of the Fabios? Dante: Jealousy will get you nowhere.). Dante later remarks on Galactus' appearance, stating that he would only be short of a cape and a cane to being "the biggest pimp I've ever seen". Dante's voice actors are Reuben Langdon and Toshiyuki Morikawa, reprising their roles in English and Japanese respectively. Dante's theme song is a remix of Devils Never Cry from DMC3. Attacks Rebellion *'Stinger:' Dante's signature move, lunges forward with a sword stab which causes wallbounce on some cases. *'Million Stab:' Followup to Stinger, Dante stabs multiple times in succession, then finishes with a knockdown stab. *'Drive:' Slashes a powerful wave from the ground. Can be delayed. *'Aerial Rave:' Midair throw, does a combo of his jumping A, B, C, and a Helm Breaker at the end. *'Helm Breaker:' Drops down with a downward sword slash. Main Air Combo/Aerial Rave finisher. *'Dance Macabre:' A wild amount of obliterating slashes. Followup to Revolver, Reverb Shock, and Jet-Stream, but must be done at strict timing in order to execute the move. *'Crazy Dance:' Followup to Dance Macabre, Dante grabs the hilt of his sword and does a spinning pole kick with it, then ends with a wide slash. *'Prop Shredder:' Spins Rebellion in a vertical pinwheel fashion to grind up opponents. Followup to Twosome Time(standing C version and launcher version) and Cold Shower. Launches opponent like a normal launcher, so it's possible to followup with a super jump to a normal air combo. *'High Time:' Dante's standard launcher. A launcher attack straight from the DMC series. Can followup with upward gunshots. Cerberus *'Crystal: '''Dante thrusts Cerberus into the ground's surface to sprout huge ice pillars forward. Can OTG *'Million Carats:' Followup to Crystal, Dante smashes Cerberus down on the ground to erupt a launching ice prison around himself. Can be executed before the attack animation of Crystal. Can OTG *'Revolver:' Flips forward with Cerberus in hand to smash opponents. Can OTG can has a small ground bounce effect. Agni & Rudra *'Jet'''-'Stream:' Runs forward while executing alternating slashes using Agni & Rudra. *'Twister:' Spins Agni & Rudra to create a flaming tornado. *'Tempest:' Followup to Twister, a more stronger version of the aforementioned move, but flies upward while doing it. *'Sky Dance:' Wildly slashes with Agni & Rudra in midair, then drops to the ground with a falling flipping slash. The last hit downwards resets the ground bounce count. Beowulf *'Killer Bee:' Dive kicks downward with the Beowulf equipped. *'Volcano:' Punches the ground with Beowulf to erupt a small quake of light. *'Beehive:' Followup to Volcano, Dante with Beowulf eqippued rapidly kicks the opponent, then smashes his foot down to create a burst of light. Based off of one of his normal combos for Beowulf in DMC3. *'The Hammer:' Executes a downward haymaker with Beowulf. Followup to Killer Bee. Nevan *'Reverb Shock:' Rushes at the enemy with a solo with Nevan that covers Dante in electricity. *'Jam Session: '''Slides forward at the enemy with a pillar of electricity covering Dante. *'Air Play:' Shoots a wave from Nevan in midair. Can charge attack. *'Air Raid:' Nevan's flight ability, only accessed during the Devil Trigger. Ebony & Ivory *'Weasel Shot: Command normal. Dante leaps backward while firing gunshots from Ebony & Ivory. Can be cancelled from his standing H/C *'''Twosome Time: Optional followup to his standin C, fires Ebony & Ivory forward. *'Cold Shower:' Fires Ebony and Ivory downward to the ground. Followup to his standing C. *'Rain Storm:' Dante spirals in midair while firing Ebony and Ivory directly downward. Followup to his jumping C. Also used during his ground throw. Artemis *'Multi-lock:' Fire a shot from Artemis that stalks the opponent, applying pressure. A rather slow move. Can charge the move. *'Sphere:' Fires a shot from Artemis in the form of a huge orb, setting up traps. Can delay attack. *'Acid Rain:' Followup to Multi-Lock. Fires the Artemis upward to scatter the bullets and make them rain downward afterward. Can execute before Multi-lock attack animation. Coyote-A *'Fireworks:' Flails the Coyote-A around like a pair of nunchaku while firing it off. Followup to Revolver, Reverb Shock, and Jet-Stream. Kalina Ann *'Hysteric:' Fires missiles from Lady's personal gun from Devil May Cry 3, the Kalina Ann. *'Grapple:' Fires the Kalina Ann's bayonet at the foe, pulling them in. Followup to Hysteric. Can perform before the Hysteric's attack animation. Devil Trigger *'Vortex:' Dashes forward while in midair/mid-flight, can only be used during the Devil Trigger. *'Thunder Bolt:' Fires a electric beam while in midair/mid-flight, can only be used during the Devil Trigger. Others *'Bold Move: '''Original move. Command jump forward that can be used to cancel attacks into aerial attacks, creating mixups as it acts as a normal forward jump. Can also be used to cancel any move to chain into another attack considered immpossible to cancel into from there(by executing the desired attack just before Dante leaves the ground). *'Air Trick:' Teleports, then reappears in midair behind the opponent's head. Hyper Combos *'Million Dollars' - Unleashes a rapid fire of bullets from his Ebony & Ivory. Ending with an overcharged magical shot, similar to his finishing move against Mundus (and Arkham along with Vergil's shot). *'Devil Trigger' - Unleashes Dante's demonic power with the ability to fly using Air Raid from Nevan in DMC3. *'Devil Must Die' - Dante overpowers his Stinger combo four times, with the Final Stinger dealing heavy magical damage. Trish Trish is seen coming on the aid of Captain America and Chun-Li during the attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier by Doctor Doom and Super Skrull. Trish appears to be flirtatious with every line of hers being an innuendo of sorts. Her ground throw (either side) has her mount on top of her opponent. Her winning animation has the camera zoomed close to her cleavage as she pulls her signature shades from her top. One of Trish's alternate color schemes is based on Gloria, with a white shirt color, even the skin tone. The other is based on Dante's color scheme on DMC. Trish's English voice actor is '''Danielle Burgio', her Devil May Cry 4 English voice and mo-cap actress. Her Japanese voice actor is Atsuko Tanaka, who reprises her role from the anime. Her battle theme is a vocal remix of the DMC1 second battle theme Lock and Load, remixed with female vocals. Attacks *Flying *Low Voltage *Round Trip *Trick Hopscotch *Switch Sign Hyper Combos *'Maximum Voltage' - Trish summons a magical circle in front of her and barrages the opponent with bolts of lightning. *'Round Harvest' - Trish uses the Sparda like a scythe keeping it circling at her opponent. *'Duet Pain' - Trish blasts her opponent with Luce & Ombra, then knocking the enemy down with a magical surge from Sparda, then it would reap the opponent in scythe form. Vergil Vergil was added to the game's expansion, Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. Prior to his inclusion, Albert Wesker had Vergil's color scheme as one of his alternate costumes. In the expansion, both Dante and Trish also have his color scheme. Vergil's voice actors are Daniel Southworth in English and Hiroaki Hirata in Japanese. His theme is a remix of Vergil Battle 2, from DMC3. Attacks Beowulf *'Starfall:' A dive kick that move diagonally downwards. Functions similarly to Dante's Killer Bee attack. *'Lunar Phase:' Vergil attacks in a series of rapid somersaulting kicks, and lands with a shockwave that launches the opponent. *'Rising Sun': Launches the opponent into the air with two rising kicks using Beowulf. Yamato *'Stinger:' Vergil lunges forward with a sword stab. *'Judgment Cut:' Vergil cuts the very air in front of him in a sphere shape. Functions similarly to Dormammu's Dark Hole attack, in that he can choose the location of the cut depending on the button pressed. *'Rapid Slash': Dashes across the screen and past enemies with the Yamato, leaving behind a trail of multi-hitting slashes in his wake. Possesses invincibility frames. *'Round Trip: '''Vergil charges the Force Edge and throws it on the opponent, making the sword to spin around them. Dark Slayer Style *'Air Trick:' Vergil can teleport to various parts of the screen depending on the opponent's location. Unlike Dante, Vergil can teleport in three ways; in front of the opponent, behind them, or above them. Hyper Combos *'Dimensional Slash (Level 1):' A screen covering hyper where he dashes about, filling the screen with Judgment Cuts. Can be executable in the air. *'Spiral Swords (Level 1):' Glowing blue swords appear rotating around Vergil, which damage the opponent upon contact. Vergil can also stop them and set them to hover around him pointing forward, or hover over the opponent pointing downward, and fire one at a time as projectiles at the cost of 1 hyper meter. You don't build hyper meter while this hyper combo is active. *'Devil Trigger (Level 1):' Increases Vergil's strength and attack speed for a limited time and gradually heals red health. His attacks also become enhanced (i.e.; larger Judgment Cut) and he gains an air dash. He can only use his level 3 hyper while in Devil Trigger mode. **'Dark Angel (Level 3):' While the Devil Trigger is active. Vergil slashes the opponent various times, while creating floating blue swords. Vergil then turns his back as he return human form and has the swords come down on the opponent. Special Conversations The game features a wide variety of unique dialogue between certain pairs of characters in pre- and post-fight lines and when tagging out. Pre-Fight Dante *(vs. Dormammu) "I'm not gonna pull my punches!" *(vs. female fighters except Trish and Amaterasu) "How come I never meet any nice girls?" *(vs. Trish) "Don't think I'm gonna go easy on ya!" *(vs. Viewtiful Joe) "It's alright Joe, we cool." *(vs. Vergil) "What a touching reunion. Right, brother?" Trish *(vs. Dante) "I'll try not to leave any visible marks." *(vs. Thor) "So you're the God of Thunder. Really?" *(vs. Albert Wesker) "So, what kind of magic trick you gonna show me?" *(vs. Vergil) "I thought a twin of Dante would be more... fun?" Vergil *(vs. Ghost Rider) "You? Judge me? Hmph." *(vs. Dante) "Sorry I was late for the party" *(vs. Trish) "How repulsive." *(vs. Shuma-Gorath) "Scum!" Vs Dante *Deadpool: "How did anyone ever enjoy these games without me in them?" *Dormammu: "I shall strike you down, demon hunter!" *Viewtiful Joe: "It's Stylish vs. Viewtiful. Okay, then!" Vs Trish *Dormammmu: "You DARE challenge me with magic?" Vs Vergil *Ghost Rider: "Long have you played with fire, boy -- but now, you're playing with Hellfire." *Iron Fist: "A dragon will always beat a demon-spawn, boy." *Thor: "I sympathize with Dante, I too know what it's like to have a wicked brother." Victory Pose Quotes Dante *(vs. Dormammu) "Tch. Get the hell out of my face." *(vs. Viewtiful Joe) "Stylish and viewtiful!" *(vs. female characters except Trish and Amateratsu) "Sleep it off, baby." *(vs. Trish) "Really, Trish... Is that the best you can do?" *(vs. Vergil) "C'mon get up! You can do better than that." Trish *(vs. Albert Wesker) "What's so fun about taking over the universe?" *(vs. Dante) "Do I fight too dirty, Dante?" *(vs. Thor) "We may have similar powers, but you don't know me." Vergil *(vs. Dante) "Foolishness, Dante. Foolishness." *(vs. Trish) "Never show that face before me again." *(vs. Ghost Rider) "The Flames of Revenge? Couldn't even melt a marshmellow." Vs Dante *Deadpool: *chuckling* "Next time maybe you should let Nero do your fightin', skippy. Yeah." *Dormammu: "Mwahahaha! As if your insignificant abilities were worthy of my notice!" *Galactus: (vs. Dante, Deadpool, Viewtiful Joe or Spider-Man) "Where is your laughter now?" *Ghost Rider: "Leave the demon fighting to the experts, fool." *Viewtiful Joe: "That means I'm both viewtiful and stylish!" *X-23: "Not so pretty now, are ya?" Vs Trish *Dormammu: "Ha-ha-ha-ha! You wield power ineffectively." Vs Vergil *Iron Fist: "I think your brother would've put up a better fight..." *Shuma-Gorath: "I will eviscerate you, half-breed!" After-Match Win Quotes Dante *(vs. Dormammu) "You've gotta be Mundus' cousin or nephew or something, no? Great aunt on Satan's side, maybe?" *(vs. Morrigan) "Mmm, baby. I love it when a girl gets violent!" *(vs. Deadpool) "Sometimes you just gotta out-crazy the crazies if you wanna beat 'em." *(vs. Trish) "C'mon, Trish. You'll have to do better to beat the most stylish, hottest demon hunter around." Trish *(vs. Dante) "Now we know who wears the pants in the relationship." *(vs. Morrigan) "I don't care if you're a queen, princess, or court jester: you still lost, and that's gotta hurt!" *(vs. Akuma) "As a former demon myself, I gotta ask you. Is this really the life you want for yourself?" *(vs. Arthur) "Don't worry about it. Even good guys blow it." Vergil *(vs. Akuma) "You claim to be a demon, but you know nothing of true demonic power. Such mockery will not be forgiven." Vs Dante *Dormammu: "As you can see, not all demons are created equal. Stick to fighting Mundus, boy." *Magneto: "Brash. Arrogant. Rude... Even a white head of hair. You remind me of my son in many ways..." Vs Trish *Dormammu: "Ha-ha-ha-ha! You are but a demon's toy and do not deserve the freedom you have." Vs Vergil Trivia *In the roster, Dante has the most number of attacks, with over 41 coming from ''Devil May Cry 3. *In Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, Both Dante and Vergil have each other's color schemes. *Dante's render in Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 has him in the same pose as a render of Date Masamune from Sengoku Basara 2, a nod to that fact that Reuben Langdon is the English voice for both. Category:Non-DMC